Cake
by AcidicParanoia
Summary: Taken out of my now deleted collection of oneshots 'Unchained Melody'. Sakura wondered if Mokona would taste like cake... NO! She would NEVER eat Mokona! SxS SakuSyao


Title: Cake

Genre: Romance

Pairing, SxS, from Tsubasa Chronicle

Dedications: To Belle, June, Jacque, Joanne, and my reviewers:

Jeminikross

fannychan44

dbzgtfan2004

Insanity Team!

and my friends:

HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix

Raven Ariana

"**Have a break, eat some cake"**

Disclaimer: I so do not own this... or I would charge 3 bucks for each manga copy...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cake.

**Cake.**

_Cake. _

How many definitions were there in the world of the word: Cake?

How many things had to do with cake in this world?

The thoughts swirled around Sakura's head as her toes gently touched the pond, sending ripples away from her.

Fye-san had gone shopping, Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun had gone off to buy new weapons, leaving her with Mokona, who was sleeping underneath a mountain of fluffy pillows.

Cake.

There was a band named Cake. They had an interesting collection of songs.

Sakura curled up against the cold wooden floor boards.

_Might as well enjoy my time alone without the boys..._

Quote the song 'Sheep Go to Heaven':-

'**From the moment you are born you start dying, so you might as well have a good time...'**

Genius.

Another one of their songs started playing in her head, and she started humming...

'**I wanna girl with shoes that cut**

**and eyes that burn like cigarettes...**

**she's playing with her jewellery,**

**she's putting up her hair,**

**she's touring the facility,**

**And picking up slack...**

**I wanna girl with a short skirt and a LONG jacket...' **

Thoughts started drifting one again, and she started thinking of a certain someone... She closed her eyes and let out a sigh...

Another thought popped up. Eyes flew open.

If computers have pop up blockers, why can't brains?!

_Does Syaoran-kun like girls with short skirts and long jackets..?_

Her face reddened, and she shook her head furiously.

Detecting the thought, her mind grabbed at it ad stuffed it into one of her 'UNWANTED' files, then threw the file into an isolated corner. A platinum dome was placed over it, and thus, the file was obliterated by the many lasors shooting fown at it from the top of the dome.

Sakura smiled in content as she thought it was gone.

Or so she thought.

Damn.

She needed virus blocker.

Pushing the thought away again, she went back to her main subject.

Syaoran.

NO! Wait! That wasn't it...

Cake. Right.

Cake.

There were other lyrics she knew which had the word 'cake' in them...

Ah...

'**If apple, cherry pie,**

**you honey bee I love the way you bake...**

**Your cake's so wonderful**

**don't care about my stomach ache'**

Wow.

What a devoted guy...

Hehe. Just wait until he gets severe diarrhoea...

_I wonder if Syaoran-kun would ever be so devoted to me..._

ARGH!

Bad thoughts!

Curse you, brain! CURSE YOU!

As her mind flung the thought into the corner or isolation again, more thoughts flooded in again.

Cake.

Cake is fluffy, sweet and looks good enough to eat.

_I feel like I've just described Mokona..._

She started wondering whether Mokona would taste like cake...

EW!

She would NEVER eat Mokona...

Would the guys?

Would SYAORAN –KUN?!

Why did all of her thoughts lead back to one thing:-

Syaoran-kun?

_**Because you LOVE him**_

_Who are YOU?_

_**I am your Concience**_

_SHOO! I don't need you in my head!_

She sighed again.

Speaking of cake...

Did Syaoran-kun like cake?

She got up from her spot next to the pond and headed to the kitchen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Syaoran fumbled with the keys to the house they had rented. Fye-san had met up with Kurogane-san and himself along the way back, so they both had gone off to find more information on the feather.

'_Hyuu We'll go find more information at the local bar!' _

'**What is it with you and drinking, you damned mage?!'**

'_Because beer is GOOD! Plus Syaoran-kun should have some time alone with Sakura-chan, don't you agree, Kuro-rin?'_

'**Call me by may actual name why don't you? I am perfectly happy with my given name, thank you very much!'**

'_But calling you Kuro-pon is fun, Kuro-wanko!'_

'_**... I'm not carrying you back if you get drunk again!'**_

As Syaoran stepped into the house, a rich aroma infiltrated his senses.

_Gosh that smells GOOD..._

"Tadaima..." he said. No response.

He stepped into the kitchen only to see Sakura and Mokona sleeping on the counter.

_She looks so cute in an apron..._

He looked toward the oven to see a cake being baked.

_I'd better get that out before it burns..._

He slipped on Fye's bunny oven mittens and set the cake on a large plate. As he reached out towards the icing, he noticed Sakura stirring slightly. Her emerald eyes blinked a few times before focusing on him.

She bolted upright, blushing like mad.

"Syaoran-kun! Okaeri!"

"Hime..."

"Eh! You helped me take out the cake!" she said, smiling brightly.

He nodded.

"Let me help you with the icing!" she said, taking the icing pipe out of his hands.

She began piping rosettes on top of the cake, humming happily away.

He watched her intently, noting that her hands were trembling slightly.

_Time to take a leap..._

He moved his hands to cover hers, steadying them as he helped her pipe out the rosettes. He heard her breath hitch, and saw her face blush. Her humming stopped, and he felt his own face heat up.

He continued to sing out the following line from the song she was humming out...

"**What's up, sweetcakes?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tadaima – I'm back/home. Not sure whether the spelling is correct though. Heh.

Okaeri – Welcome back/home.

Hime – Princess.

Featured songs:

1st. Sheep Go To Heaven, by Cake

2nd. Short Skirt Long Jacket, by Cake

3rd. Pieces, by Fool's Garden

Last song/ Ending sentence: Ask DNA, by Yoko Kanno and The Seatbelts.

'Cake' was inspired by Honey-senpai from Ouran high school host club, and the song Doki Doki Waku Waku.


End file.
